Oportunidades
by Sagone
Summary: Porque en la vida de Hermione Granger leer un libro es demasiado como para darle un vuelco a su mente. Tal vez no este tan decida que lo unico que querra sera un beso ¿o otra cosa cruzara su mente? RxH


**Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados a continuación son propiedad de J. K Rowling **

**Oportunidades:**

Sostenía el libro firmemente con su manos, leía palabra por palabra de nuevo, sus dedos se tensaron, apretujo un poco mas el libro y luego lo acerco a su pecho abrazándolo, pero no como una muestra de cariño hacia este, si no solo como una muestra de: horror, miedo y sobre todo frustración, partiría ese libro a la mitad, si no fuera porque tenía autocontrol o eso creía.

Su lectura que le parecía tan bonita, trataba sobre esclavas afroamericanas, una de ellas en especial había captado la atención de la castaña, siguió un poco su historia porque comenzó a interesarse en ella, era nana de alguien que tenía exactamente la misma edad que ella, tenía sueños, aspiraciones le gustaba un niño, de su edad, que era blanco primo de su ama, pero llego un hombre, mayor que ella, mucho mayor, su madre le advirtió que se alejara de el, y termino siendo "violada" en ciertas palabras ya que pues ella aceptó seguir yendo con el en citas, por miedo a molestarlo, ya que era un amigo muy apegado de su amo.

Como supuso, desde el momento que empezó a leer, eso paso quedo embarazada y no fue el embarazo de su pequeño lo que, le arruino su amor con el primo de su cuidada, si no su propio decisión de darse por vencida y vivir con eso.

La había puesto a pensar en ella misma, que desde hace tiempo, sentía atracción por su gran amigo pelirrojo y que, al contrario de la chica, ella no tenía nada que la detuviera de estar con el: a ella le gustaba el, a el le gustaba ella, no sería nada prohibido ni mal visto si llegaran a ser algo más, la sociedad no los criticaría, nadie la regañaría, tenía oportunidades muchas; sin embargo se dio cuenta de, cómo lo desperdiciaba no haciendo nada, se sintió mal con ella misma, pésimo y quiso darse una mera y muy fuerte bofetada, pero estaba con sus compañeras en el dormitorio y decidió hacer algo que, Hermione Granger nunca haría, pero estaba realmente desesperada.

Salió de ahí, camino por los pasillos bueno, prácticamente corriendo y hay lo vio, una melena pelirroja estaba ahora en frente de ella con sus ojos dorados observándole. Pero ella no emitía ningún sonido solo lo miraba fijamente tomando aire.

-¿Qué pasa Herm algún problema?-preguntó luego de ver que su amiga tan solo se quedaba parada frente a el viéndolo a los ojos directamente sintió un aire frio recorrer su espalda

-es que… yo…-decía tratando de no se que decir, el aura de seguridad con la que había salido ya no estaba

-Dime ¿A que has venido?-pidió Ron amablemente

-Bueno… yo… pues…-tartamudeo unos momentos tratando de articular una palabra que no estaba en su memoria por el momento y con un leve temblor en el labio inferior-Nada, tan solo olvidalo ¿si?-esbozó con una sonrisa

Dio media vuelta mientras Ron ponía una cara de confusión total.

Un paso…

Dos pasos…

Apunto de dar el tercero pensó que no hacia falta tener una declaración de amor ahora mismo bastaba con hacer algo que indicara mas oportunidades. Su madre siempre le había dicho que las aprovechara y vería que no se arrepentiría.

Se volteo tranquilamente y volvió a ver a Ron a los ojos

-Estas rara hoy-dijo con una risita

Se acerco poco a poco a la cara de su amigo, mientras este se quedaba atonito sin saber que hacer y se fue acercando poco a poco a sus labios estando a punto de rosarlos cambio de dirección y depositó un beso amoroso en su mejilla mientras este se estremecía.

-Suerte Ron-canturreo dándole un raro acento a la _"r"_ de su nombre

Camino dando pequeños pasos, sintiéndose por dentro con mucho alivio sin saber la razón, tenía pensada otro tipo de acción, pero sabía que ella contaba con tiempo y también sabia distinguir los momentos y para ella lo que había echo estaba perfecto siguió caminando con un paso un poco bailarín y una sonrisa que se veía bella en su rostro y tarareaba una canción infantil.

En cambio su compañero tocaba su mejilla recordando el suceso y sonriendo.

**n//n **

**No me maten al igual que Hermione yo tenía planeada otra acción pero creo que me conforme con esto la verdad creo que quedo bien aunque tal vez su opinión sea diferente. **

**Acepto todo tipo de reviews. Por favor solo dejen un review para que esta autora infeliz tenga una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**Espero les guste nos vemos pronto! **


End file.
